You Should Have Listened
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: No one listens to Hermione, so she has to make her point, with the help of the twins, then Colin Creeve, a muggle radio and goo, a lot of goo.


No one listens to Hermione, so she has to make her point, with the help of the twins, then Colin Creeve, a muggle radio and goo, a lot of goo.

came to me on a Random day in school that i know just typed up

so yeah here it is.

Have fun

* * *

"Not going to work." Said Hermione watching the two red headed brothers messing with the old fashion muggle radio.

"Yes, it will." Exclaimed George, his twin nodded in agreement, from his spot next to his brother in front of the fire.

"I'm telling you on Hogwarts grounds no muggle technology will work." Hermione hissed, "Has no one but me read Hogwarts a history?"

"Well you are a walking talking portable version of the book." Ron said, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"If we need to know something or have a question we can always ask you." Harry explained taking a seat on Hermione's other side.

"But once you ask you don't listen to my answer, no one listens." Hermione pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, they didn't even ask, did they Hermione?" Ginny joked taking a seat in the armchair across from the trio.

"Yes well maybe they should have." Hermione muttered sinking down lower in her seat.

"Got it." Exclaimed Fred sitting up triumphantly, sending a look over to Hermione. Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped out of their seats and ran over to the radio. The twins stood back for the group to see.

"It really works." Harry declared, as the box hissed with static, the screen that showed the stations had a light glow.

"Hermione how dose this thing work?" Ron shouted over to his fellow Gryffindor.

"The knob Ronald, just turn thing knob to find a station." Hermione responded, Ginny, Harry, and Ron didn't notice the small smile playing along her lips.

"Sounds simple." Said Ginny reaching for the knob. As she made contact with the knob, a large amount of orange goo came flying at the three Gryffindor's. They quickly pulled away covered with the gunk and turned to the twins, who were leaning on each other for support.

"I told you, more then once that technology dose not work on school grounds." Hermione declared as her goo friends turned to look at her. Harry rubbed the side of his face gathering some of the orange mess in to his hand and flung it at Hermione, who ducked under the table from her attacker. "This just proves my point that no one listens to me." Hermione crawled out from under the table and took a spot next to Fred and George "And may be you will start to." She turned to the twins and stuck out her hand to them. "Great doing business with you boys." She said.

"Pleasure is all ours." George answered.

"Come back anytime." Fred continued.

"You planned this," Exclaimed Ginny. She, Harry and Ron stood with a mix of anger and shock on their faces.

"Yep," Hermione said, "I just wanted to prove a point."

"We were happy to help" One of the twins said.

"We were board." The other twin explained. Before the orange blobs could respond, there was a flash of light. To their left stood Collin Creevey at the bottom of the boy's staircase his camera held high in front of his face.

"Colin give me the camera." Harry threatened sticking out his hand to the younger boy.

"Don't do it." George shouted. "Go make us copies." He paused looking over to Fred and Hermione "About 15 will do."

"Twenty just in case, you know how things get lost." Hermione answered.

"And send one to every on you know." Fred said, "Luna's dad would love a copy."

"That is a great idea." Exclaimed Colin smiling to his five fellow Gryffindor.

"Don't you dare" Ron growled.

"Don't you want to be in her dad's magazine?" George asked with a smirk, his eyes glued to Ron, whose ears turned a dark shade of red.

"No not really." Ginny answered glairing down Colin.

"Run." Hermione mumbled to the twins, and Colin.

"What?" George Questioned, "Why?"

"They got that look in their eyes. You have to trust me on this." Hermione explained to her fellow friends in crime. The twins turned and made a mad dash to the portrait hole. Seconds after the door was slammed closed there was a cry from the other side. The Gryffindor who were not already watching the seen before them now turned to the two blue blobs entering back into the common room.

"Who did this?" questioned the first blob looking around the red and gold room.

"It was you three wasn't?" said the second blob looking between Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"How would we do something like that, so fast George?" asked Harry hiding his smile behind his hands.

"You want to explain that Fred?" pushed Ginny, Ron stood in between the two bent over laughing.

"I thought you oranges you would like some revenge." Hermione said calmly standing in front of the girl's staircase looking over the mess. "Colin make sure you don't forget to send out copies of the lovely blobs." Nodding to Colin at the bottom of the boys staircase. "And, now I'm sorry to say but I bid you all good day." She gave the room a bow and fled up the stairs. Followed by a number of flashes blinding the five blobs as Colin make is dash to his dorm. The blobs stood in a daze before pursuing their appropriate gender up the stairs, Harry, Ron and the twins after Colin, while Ginny ran up to find Hermione.

Review

I know you want to

Good or bad i dont care.


End file.
